Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-2} & {2} \\ {-2} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{4} & {4}+{-2} & {3}+{2} \\ {4}+{-2} & {3}+{-1} & {0}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {5} \\ {2} & {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$